<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【XFF】RE:別問理由請擁抱 by Anstrid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683653">【XFF】RE:別問理由請擁抱</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/pseuds/Anstrid'>Anstrid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>C-Pop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 與翔太合作的文, 舊文</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:23:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/pseuds/Anstrid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>與翔太合作的文，一人寫一個角度。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Khalil Fong | Fong Tai-tung/Hsiao Ching-Teng | Jam</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>翔太 :</p>
<ol>
<li>
<strong><b>別問</b></strong>理由請擁抱</li>
</ol>
<p><br/>不是所有的事情都能解釋的一清二楚的不是麼。他這樣說，手抓著襯衫下擺抿抿嘴唇。嚴絲合縫的表示他現在很緊張。<br/>你輕笑，你明明知道他現在緊張的要死還是笑開了，然後說，恩我知道，對不起。<br/>他把頭轉過去，下擺被抓的像擰幹的毛巾。<br/>要是以前，你會抓過他的手好脾氣的說好啦好啦不要生氣啦我們去吃甜品好不好。但是現在你知道自己不會，或者說不能再有這樣的動作了。於是把手插在褲兜裏，轉身說了BYEBYE。</p>
<p>BYEBYE。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>所謂的緣分，無非就是你有幸得知有個愛音樂的瘋子然後好奇去買了演唱會的票，而後看到他在臺上彈著吉他唱著歌。看到燈光把他包裹的緊密，他低頭，臉被帽簷遮蓋了大半的時候，你覺得這就是了對麼。不必要多麼複雜，你想。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>第一次面對面的交談其實你很不自然，笑容很僵。比起桌子對面的那位先生你實在太遜。你內心清楚但是表面完全看不出。後來的日子裏他無數次提起這樣的開端，說到的都是自己的無措卻完全不知道你其實也是的挫敗模樣讓你笑盈盈的把他抱進懷裏說好啦好啦我知道的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你請他吃甜品，得知他喜歡巧克力和草莓，於是在某次不是很重要的聚會上買了個超大的黑森林草莓蛋糕，他笑的嘴角要咧到耳朵後面去的樣子你覺得你一輩子都忘不掉。不過最後蛋糕沒怎麼進到肚子裏就是了，被抹到臉上手背上或者脖子上面的樣子情色的讓你當時覺得自己很不地道，怎麼能這樣想怎麼能。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他打電話給你說自己到台灣做宣傳上回說好要吃火鍋的不是麼。你應了下來但是卻因為有別的工作而不能赴約，你覺得很抱歉。他說沒關係沒關係。這話說得讓你差點摔下電話跑到他下榻的飯店去，抓著電話的手很緊語速RAP的說下次下次下次一定大同你知道這個通告推不掉。你能想像他安靜微笑聽著你說的樣子，微小的呼吸都被話筒放大了數倍的感覺讓你語速越來越快，他忍著笑然後說好了好了我知道的，反正我也很忙下次吧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>難得一起上節目於是穿了差不多的衣服。你知道想要“差不多”是有多困難，分寸要把握良好不能太過不能讓他看出端倪但又要有效果，選了大半個晚上的結果讓主持人在你們出場的時候就吐槽，整個節目錄的你手心出汗。旁邊那位先生卻在節目錄製之後用萬年不變的癡呆表情面對你赤裸裸的語言調戲，你心裏拿著寫著方大同的小紙人戳戳戳表面笑著說要不要去吃夜宵?他爽快的答應下來才讓你好心的放過無辜的小紙人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你得知他的通告之後擠出時間跟他假裝相遇參加同一個活動，結束的時候已經很晚了他半躺在保姆車的後座上姍姍抱怨說累死了云云，你卻不言不語只是好心情的笑著。你覺得這樣的場景是你盼望了許久的，夜間電臺放著的法語歌曲讓他跟著輕輕哼唱。你覺得那聲音穿透你的耳膜撫摸到你心裏藏了許久的秘密，你實在沒忍住歪過身子抱住了他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>後來你們在一起了，似乎是理所當然的事情。沒有普通情侶那麼親密但是似乎更有味道。你知道這樣的作風才應該是他，你當初不就是愛上了這樣嗎。那些不經意的小動作被你盡收眼底，惡意的闖進浴室抱住他是你偶爾的小情趣，雖然他看上去似乎不太樂意但是在他咬住下唇轉過身去時你看到後背都要燒紅起來的樣子，你就了然於心的笑開了花。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>某天清晨的時候你耳朵被溫熱的呼吸瘙癢醒了，看到被放大的臉，睫毛很密皮膚很好，嘴唇因為放鬆而暴露了小兔牙，所有的細節直直地撞進你的心底。你先是驚訝然後被心底的溫柔指使著抬起了右手撫摸上直挺挺的鼻樑，那因為常年被眼睛架壓抑著的線條在秋天的清晨，在你的指尖下變得異常清晰。鼻子的主人敏感的動了動鼻翼而後翻了個身用後背對著你。你懊惱自己這樣的莽撞失去了好不容易逮到的機會。這樣的懊惱慢慢溢出心底讓你不服輸的從後背抱住他，那位先生似乎還沉浸在夢裏於是囈語出了你的名字。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你飛去香港和他一起開個拉闊。因為之前他和別人的拉闊DVD被你反復觀看最後被他強行關掉然後說好了我知道了有機會咱們也開好了行不行別再看了。他在後臺穿好西裝反復擺弄衣領或者下擺，你笑盈盈的攀上他的肩膀說不用弄了已經很好了。擺弄領帶的手指靈巧的像是在撥弄琴絃，開始那位先生還想反抗但是沒忍住心底的溫柔，眼睛看向別處手卻覆蓋在了你的手上，溫熱的掌心讓你產生了錯覺以為這是永遠不會結束的夢。<br/>後臺重地閒人免進，你當時就差沒掛上這個牌子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>某年的冬天你和他去北京過新年，乾冷的空氣讓你覺得很不舒服。他問你是不是感冒了云云，腦袋裏卻自行把聲音分隔地七零八落，實在是打不起精神對付這位囉嗦起來像婆婆的男人，在彩排的時候已經把精力全部用光怎麼可能還有富裕。你白眼他他理解地笑笑然後說休息吧別想太多，你吸吸鼻水嗯了一聲就沒再說些什麼。他搔搔頭髮不知道該如何安慰，於是彎下腰抱了抱你說好啦好啦我留下陪你好不。你當時很想吻住他但是礙於感冒太嚴重於是只能把他抱的更緊些。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但是你覺得這些不夠，你覺得你當初想要的和現在得到的似乎不像U型試管灌上水之後那樣平衡，你總覺得缺少了什麼東西但是又說不出來。那天你把他壓在浴室的牆壁上，下體狠狠地刺入肉體逼著他說愛你，他是愛你所以你覺得應該有所表達，僅僅是寫在歌裏怎麼夠。</p>
<p><br/>他倔強的轉身不再吭聲，你知道他對有些事情原則過分的要命，但是因為你一再放低並且隱忍著。你知道的對不對，但是卻一再往前走逼迫他。夢裏面他呆呆的看著你問你是誰，嘴角禮貌的勾起來像初次見面那樣，你突然驚醒滿頭冷汗的四處張望發現旁邊已然空空如也。但是他還是妥協般的給你留了條子說回家了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你閉著眼睛躺在床上想了很久，那些過往呼啦啦的飛過頭頂，感到呼吸困難於是睜開眼發現是東區窩在了自己的胸口，你笑著把它抱在懷裏。你突然覺得這個場景如此熟悉，他也是在某個激情過後的早晨窩在你的胸口，頭髮調皮的騷你下巴，把你從夢裏拉回現實。你嘴角抑制不住的往上揚，這讓他醒來之後一直在質問你笑些什麽，你實在被問煩了笑嘻嘻的說大同你睡覺流口水了耶。在看到他臉頰爆紅，用手背擋住唇角嘀咕著走進盥洗室的樣子讓你心情好到哼起歌來，結果就是那天晚上他寧死也不跟你一起睡了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你覺得拜拜說得太過草率，你們之間不應該就這樣結束。如果分開，你想了想，那套正版的《七龍珠》就不再被人翻起而落了灰，WII的另一個手柄也沒有了用處，意面反正你也不會煮那套一起買的廚具也可以收起來了，新買的鼓棒還沒有送出去它寂寞的躺在角落的箱子裏，它的新主人應該會對它更好。你本來應該在他過兩天的生日的時候把這個塞在他手裏然後抱抱他，抱怨一句大同你又瘦了於是強行拉起他的手帶他去大吃大喝。你本來應該陪伴他度過又一個寂寞的生日，如果你不強行拉起他的手，他又會在錄音室待到半夜，你不太希望微博的更新又是微伏著的後背和鍵盤或者吉他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你知道他不是因為寂寞才跟你在一起的，也不是因為其他浮華的理由，他不需要那些漂漂亮亮的感情基調。這些你都知道。你知道他是敏感溫和的巨蟹座，他會呆呆的等你的短信回復。他只是想和你有個安靜的下午唱歌給你聽，開心的給你說新歌的想法，或者最近好不容易有時間看的電影，再或者臭顯擺新買的吉他你暗笑其實那就是基本款而已但還是因為他的法令文而跟著笑起來。<br/>這樣難道不夠了麼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他給你打過電話來，結結巴巴了半天還不明所以。你想了這麼多覺得沒什麼理由把你們分開。你忽然笑的很開對他說好啦好啦我懂的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>你現在最想做的，就是想抱抱他而已。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>阿慈:</p><p>RE :<strong><b>別問</b></strong><strong><b>請</b></strong>理由擁抱</p><p> </p><p>不是所有的事情都能解釋的一清二楚的不是麼。你聽到自己這樣說，聲音比平常的更沙啞難聽得多。其實那個「不是麼」你還是輕微的期待他會懂得抓牢然後用獨特的思考模式來接續，例如「不是啦!好啦好不要生氣啦我們去吃甜品好不好」然後牽起你擰皺下擺的手把你從糾結的世界第無限次帶出來。<br/><br/>可是他沒有，把溫暖的大手插在褲兜中，轉身。<br/><br/>說了BYEBYE。<br/><br/>很簡單的兩個字你在原地咀嚼了好久，太難以吞嚥你眼圈都紅了。<br/><br/>其實第一次見他的時候，你對這筆劃複雜的名字還是很茫然的。天知道你中文只有小五程度要送ＣＤ幾乎連人家名字也寫不全。你握著筆桿對照小抄謹慎的寫，慢吞吞又緊張似幼稚園小童習字。店門響起叮噹幾聲，室外的陽光跟溫意隨之牽引進來，你抬頭看這靦腆的大男孩，臉頰不知是被陽光曬紅了還是其他，微笑打招呼，感覺自己也被烘得好暖。</p><p><br/><br/>第一次的對談你不太自然。笑的弧度拉到一半費盡勁也牽不上去。後來這會面卻莫名其妙成了你倆孜孜不倦的好話題，他說他好遜笑臉僵得似石像，也帶不起歡樂的氣氛搞得場面好尷尬，你反駁說自己不遑多讓，還無措得把唱片摔地上。這話題的終結總是他笑得露了齒把你抱懷中說好啦我知道的。</p><p><br/>他也請你吃甜品。不知從什麼地方得知你最愛吃巧克力和草莓，在某次記不太清楚的聚會中捧來超級大的黑森林草莓蛋糕，是你從小很渴望卻絕不會失去理智買的尺寸。他為你失去理智買回來了。你笑得停不下來，嘴角幾乎咧到耳朵，彎起腰開心得氣喘噓噓，腦袋沸騰了。後來只有你在拼命勺來吃、整個蛋糕沒怎進他肚子，他只是用一種灼熱的目光看你吃得滿臉滿手都是奶油，看得你幾乎落荒而逃。</p><p><br/>你到台灣都會找他，好朋友本應如此。你打電話帶著滿分期盼問他上回說好吃火鍋的不是麼。他毫不考慮的應了下來。你掛電話後立即洗澡兼換了清爽的悠閒裝好心情地哼歌。可是下通電話他說因為有工作而不能赴約，覺得很抱歉，你拼命說沒關係。他的語速快得幾乎聽不清，聽得出是很愧疚，說下次下次下次一定大同你知道這個通告推不掉。你感到虛弱了點，呼吸也微小了。但覺得他如此焦急還蠻好笑的，你忍著笑然後說好了好了我知道的，反正我也很忙下次吧。掛了電話後你卻莫名的沒有了出去吃飯的心情又換回睡衣躺床上休息了。</p><p><br/>難得一起上節目，你看見他換好宣傳服出來驚訝又好笑的端倪，說我們的衣服差不多耶。他無奈的轉身不讓你看清，耳背實在有點紅，說差不多就差不多，好友音樂會不是麼。你看他窘得很，完全不明所以，直到開始錄影都在想這件事，以至主持人的吐槽及問題你都心不在焉胡亂應付，換來被笑得更慘的命運。旁邊那位先生錄影完後走過來用一副受不了你啊真的很痴呆的表情說話，你霧裡雲間的想自己是不是忽略了什麼。然後他搔搔頭完全被打敗的樣子問要不要去吃夜宵，你爽快答應了他的表情釋懷了點。所以你也釋懷了點。</p><p> </p><p> 跑宣傳太頻繁，下了通告你已經累得失掉了半個靈魂拖著攤軟的身軀行屍走肉般，甫到後台完成訪問肩膀被輕輕拍了幾下，腦袋還沒清醒過來驀然感到滾燙的柔軟肌膚觸感貼在後脖子，你嚇一跳瞇起雙眼轉身對上烏溜溜的黑眼珠。他笑開懷問你是否嚇著了他跟你參加同一活動呢。你心跳失序，灑在他身上的鎂光燈映著頭髮的光澤如此閃爍。活動名單中有他嗎沒有嗎，你已記不起來。後來你們鑽上保母車，你趴在沙發上嗅著安心的真皮氣息，電台播送的法語歌旋律好美，忍不住跟著哼唱。旁邊的蕭先生愈躺愈歪，終於趴過來抱住你，這次是貨真價實的擁抱。抱著抱著，你完全沒有想掙開的意識，還不自覺因為太舒服而睡下了。</p><p> </p><p>後來你們理所當然的在一起了。感覺全世界沒人驚訝。最心驚的竟是自己。跟他交往其實自然又舒服，「不牽手不親嘴但是亦能陪我下半生」。你想起好厲害的作詞人的傑作。覺得這樣的關係還更有味道。你會悄悄偷窺他的小動作，譬如說他會摟著你在漆黑的客廳中看戲，在戲演到最悶時總喜歡把臉輕埋入你的肩膀中打呼，彷彿那是他最安全的窩。他也會在你淋浴時闖進來把你準確的逮獲，抱得緊緊的不怕被水濺濕。直到你認真的警告了幾遍說再這樣就會鎖門他才會像委屈小狗般收斂。可是你知道，他想要的還有一些你不太敢碰的東西，所以你盡量不提起也避諱得要死。</p><p> </p><p>某天清晨你頸背被溫熱的呼吸瘙癢醒了，他總喜歡從後摟著你的腰，而且手一黏上來就似牛皮糖甩不掉。為什麼不從正面擁抱呢，你當然沒有問出口，這些問題光想也可恥，你猜測他的古靈精怪的想法，大概是因為下巴擱在肩膀上看不清彼此的臉會好寂寞吧。你想你夠了解他孩子氣的心態。忽然就很渴望看這張稚氣的臉，你勉強轉過身，轉的時候緊貼著身體來蹭有點似在擰毛巾。擰啊磨啊終於成功翻了圈，他睜著火把似的兩束目光凝視你。原來已經醒啦…呃怎麼了。他招呼沒打一句就開始啃你嘴唇，啃得粗暴甚至有點痛，很濃郁的親吻，吻得窒息前一秒才放鬆紅腫的唇瓣，騰一聲彈起身子衝入廁所關上門，你不明所以的待床上平服呼吸，心中悶悶的。</p><p> </p><p>你們也一起開了合作的演唱會。聽說搶票程況很熱烈，你專心的聽銷售情況跟舞台走位時，他只是咧出燦爛無比的笑容把玩你的蒼蠅墨鏡，試上臉看弧度是否貼合。嘿，大同我也要戴你上次出場的蒼蠅鏡。你無語了，這個男人之前也是沒日沒夜的看自己跟別人開的拉闊DVD直到被強行關掉為止。他到底對那場表演有多大怨念啊。臨出場前他邊整理髮型邊走過來，那ALL BACK的及肩長髮加上半張臉大的墨鏡很有氣勢，亮面黑西裝走華麗風，很多時候你會突然被他的巨星燄芒給閃到。反觀自己好像過於樸素了，你反復擺弄衣領或者下擺，他卻笑盈盈的攀上他的肩膀說不用弄了已經很好了。你覺得這男人眼底有無限溫柔，恍神間眼望著歌詞本手就搭上他的。誒，為什麼這裡沒有「後臺重地閒人免進」的牌子啊，他懊惱的輕喃。</p><p> </p><p>某年的冬天你和他去北京過新年，乾冷得可怕的空氣讓虛弱的他很快病倒了。而且不是普通的感冒經醫生診斷還有點氣管炎。你擔心得要命，眠乾睡濕的待在身旁不斷問辛不辛苦云云，他臉頰通紅用渙散的目光斜瞧你一眼又閉上。你知道他的潛台詞肯定是「方婆婆好煩」做開頭和收尾的，於是識相的閉上嘴。理解地笑說休息吧別想太多，他吸吸鼻子捲成一團似毛蟲。你搔搔頭不知該如何安慰，於是彎下腰抱了抱你說好啦好啦我留下陪你好不。他靜了半晌點點頭，伸出虛軟無力的雙手抱緊你，抱得那麼緊你真想勸喻他多儲點體力養病呀。</p><p> </p><p>你們又走了好長一段路。當初你從他眼眸中端倪出來的小破洞愈來愈明顯了，快把你吞噬怠盡。他看著你發呆的時間多了點思考的時候也投入了點。你明知道他的腦袋在運轉關於你的事卻猜不透是什麼，這感覺最恐怖了。你們的同步率不自覺的下降，都忙。父母看你將近三十還是沒有伴侶焦急起來，悄然安排了一個明為親朋聚會實為相親的飯局迫你參與，你臨行前傳了信息給他，有點神經兮兮的交代自己會好好處理這事兒的，他回你「要好好拒絕哦」，始終不放心你。結果當然是不能一句回絕的，女孩是個很漂亮溫婉的淑女，她美好得甚至讓你覺得，如果當初感情世界不是被某蕭姓先生突破闖入了，你真的會試著跟她發展。你很快拜託中間人轉告女孩不太適合，可是女孩說她很喜歡你的歌，如果可以先做朋友就心滿意足了。你很難拒絕。</p><p> </p><p>你跟他報備了每次的行程，例如跟女孩去哪吃飯甚至聊了什麼話題都鉅細無遺，只因太絕情很難對雙方家長交代。你們見面的時間更少了，每次電話連線也是你在解釋他會說「我知道了，沒有不相信你」。難得在台灣相見，你們愉快的吃了自家製意大利面，在廚房中把食材搞得一塌糊塗哈哈大笑，他伸出舌頭似小狗般舔走你臉上的鮮紅蕃茄醬，你抓大把蔬菜灑在湯中迫他喝完，他的臉皺似苦瓜乾終於跟你一口一口輪流交換著喝到碗底朝天。後來你去洗澡扭開花灑嘩啦嘩啦的沖走焦慮，你們還是如從前般融洽啊你安心的想。後方毫無預警的襲來熟悉的體溫，擠開豐厚的沐浴泡沬，你尷尬的笑說別玩了衣服都濕了，可是他沒有就此放手反而摟得更緊。</p><p> </p><p>他的大手潛到前方覆蓋要害，被濕漉漉的手驀然握住的感覺好違和，你咬緊牙關用手肘撞他腰側，充分讓他了解你的不適。但他鐵了心另手扣緊腰部開始用盡技巧挑逗和套弄，你嗚咽一聲氣力都溜走了。渾身好熱好熱，他伸出舌尖捲起你的耳垂吸吮，愈來愈放肆，甚至舔上胸前的顆粒。手指突然碰到你難以啟齒的地方。他在瘋狂拉扯你原則的底線。於是你怒不可遏的認真抗爭，但他眼睛火紅用體重壓制你，一用力指尖就探到最裡面去。你生氣得想流淚，最後還是被他最堅硬的部份刺穿了。他逼你說愛他，你打死也不說手抓著階磚邊縫怎樣也沒有說。他知道你是愛他的，他知道可還是如此逼迫你，你感到悲哀。早晨離開時你還是沒忍住留下了字條說要回家了。</p><p> </p><p>隔了兩天他故意飛來香港約你到你最喜歡的咖啡廳，你的氣也快消了，想想這其實是情侶間遲早發生的事就放開了點，也許是自己之前委屈了他罷。他臉容頹廢的輕握住你手說，對不起前晚如此待你。你臉色爆紅胡亂搖頭捧起飲料猛喝，然後他說，我不想再無止境的傷害你，我怕控制不了自己，我們先分開冷靜一下吧。你嚇一跳睜大眼看他，有點慌不擇言說我真的會跟女孩說清楚的你相信我吧然後抽起手機想打電話攤牌時，連手機也握不牢摔在地上，肩膀顫抖，你竟然連彎腰去拾的氣力也失去了。他好像很心疼的看你，說你別這樣大同。</p><p> </p><p>他好後悔前晚沒有說出很愛他的話。<br/>現在已沒機會了。</p><p> </p><p>他怎麼能以不想繼續傷害為藉口來傷害你。你能跟一只小羊說我要殺你是為了不再奪取羊毛嗎。那次談到後來你也倔強的說了些氣話，結果不歡而散了。你閉著眼睛躺在床上想了很久，那些過往呼啦啦的飛過頭頂，額頭忽然一陣痛，原來是床頭櫃CD架太滿掉下來一片。你感到呼吸困難用手撥走塵埃。那時你們還是知己，他無意瞄到你家中殘舊的唱片清單，戳戳那張寫得密麻麻的紙片說我替你找回來吧。不可能啦，你尋了很多年都買不全，單子上都是很有歷史的唱片了。結果他每次到陌生的國家工幹都空出一天替你找CD，在某個黃昏氣喘噓噓的按門鈴，抽著兩個大袋子衝入你家反轉把內容嘩啦嘩啦倒在床上，說我只找到這些，盡力了。你感動的拿起每片仔細看，然後你倆倚在沙發背、用家中最高級的喇叭逐片播放，聽到天亮。</p><p><br/> <br/>你覺得拜拜說得太過草率，你們之間不應該就這樣結束。如果分開，你想了想，那就不能再蹲在你最愛的床角看那套《七龍珠》了，你還差十多集才看到結局，他還說如果你有恆心看完了就買其他好看的英雄漫畫你看。WII那遊戲你們還沒分出勝負你只是差些運氣就會嬴了好不甘心。他那麼喜歡吃意面如果換了人煮口味會不習慣嗎。你答應過他待你們休假時一起去威尼斯看日落還要去欣賞巴黎鐵塔，偶爾在踏實的生活中浪漫一下，你糗他不懂英文還妄想環遊世界哦，他說有你就好啦自動翻譯機啊以後出遊都不用擔心了。他霸道的把以後的出遊都算你一份了。你們錄專輯太忙連電話都沒時間打就以微博報備一下生活進度，你老實的上載實況，結果他竟然半夜打來轟炸罵你每天都不睡是想再爆肺就說啊我直接過來戳爆你啊。你想到他憂心的樣子笑了。</p><p> </p><p>你知道他不是因為其他關係才跟你在一起的(如果是的話也不必找你)，也不是因為其他濫情的理由，他不需要那些浮於表面的感情鋪墊。這些你都知道，你知道他只是坦率又熱枕十足的白羊座，偶爾會發點小脾氣但很快又會拼命道歉，也會衝動的買很多覺得你會喜愛的小東西不計較郵費的寄過來。偶爾打來吧啦吧啦一大輪你只說了一句他就莫名的安心了還會說你真懂安慰人。說穿了就是大男人氣慨小男孩性格而已，某次看星座書說你倆的性格互補得出奇他就被逗樂了，拿剪刀剪下那段話貼在冰箱門上喚你天天看。<br/>這樣難道不夠了麼。<br/> </p><p><br/>你給他打電話去，結結巴巴了半天還不明所以。你想，說了這麼多他應該都懂。他忽然笑的很開對你說好啦好啦我懂的。</p><p><br/> <br/>你現在最想做的，就是想被他抱抱而已。</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>P.S 2 有看得懂唄，因為很多「你」跟「他」大概得費神一點~終於在主管不在的時候善用(?)時間打好了這篇，兄弟文的感覺好有趣，像在做小學生指導作業的感覺，想想老蕭跟大同的性格對用一件事的看法有什麼不同，滿好玩的~感謝翔太的熱情指導。</p><p>翔太說-热情指导明明就是两个人商讨怎么浑水摸鱼的把衔接不上的地方轻轻带过吧还有讨论一些甜蜜戏其实很想写被强X然后发现真爱的肉蒲团版XFF吧.....噗好啦妳說的都對............下次老子不玩了摔!!!!!!!(我說笑啦~T^T下次也要找我玩~)~~還有，別擔心我耳朵，目前還病況穩定~哈哈 !!</p><p>P.S這是看完了翔太園長先生寫的50題其中一篇XFF文(26:別問理由擁抱)的回應，像是兄弟文這樣。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>